The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Powertrains can utilize a variety of energy sources to provide power to a torque generative device of the powertrain. Electrical power can be provided from an energy storage device and the electrical power can be used to provide motive or propelling torque to the powertrain through the torque generative device.
Powertrains can utilize more than a single source of power. For example, a hybrid drive powertrain can utilize electrical power through a motor or motors and petroleum energy though an exemplary gasoline or diesel internal combustion engine. Other sources of energy are known including fuel cells and biodiesel or E85 engines. Electrical power can be recovered through operation of the vehicle, for example, through regenerative braking. Further, electrical power can be created and energy stored in the energy storage device through directly driving a motor with an engine, for example, as a belt driven device. Further, the energy storage device can be charged through a plug-in connection to an infrastructure power grid.
Desired operation of the powertrain can be determined through an input device such as an operator pedal position. This desired operation can be processed as an output torque request signal (TO—REQ). Based upon (TO—REQ, an engine, electric motor, and/or other torque generative devices and the transmission are operated to deliver the requested operation of the powertrain.